


The Wheels Of Destiny

by sarah_amazing_88



Series: Second Life Universe [1]
Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Coming Out, Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Bender, Kisses, M/M, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, ari is stuck between gui and wicked, f/m - Freeform, feng lan becomes prince in real life, feng lan disguised as ari, in a few chapter, m/m - Freeform, the rate will go M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_amazing_88/pseuds/sarah_amazing_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xiao lan wakes up and realize that she became prince in real life too,and to her horror it seems like she won't get her life back after a while,follow her as she desguise herself to be another person and her encounter with odd squad and finding the person who made her like this.(guixprince),in a few chapter it will rated m</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:Becoming Prince In Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discovering a new misery on the first day!

wheels of destiny

Chapter one: becoming prince in real life!

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince or any characters because it's owned by yu wo except my oc, I

Just used them in my fictional story, and just you so you know English is my second language so

Don't be harsh at me!

It's rated t but in few chapters the rate will go up (;

I hope you fans enjoy it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Third person point of view

Friday at 01:30 am

In the dark midnight, there was a light that shined in the dark laboratory; man in a lab

Clothes, his green eyes were sparkling, after an hour of writing codes, he laughed

"I hope you like it miss LAN"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Xiao lan/prince point of view

Xiao lan woke up, she realized that she had wore second life helmet all night long, she cursed while she took off her helmet, last night she got drank because she had

challenged kenshin and like everyone expected prince had lost the challenge to her only tough competitor kenshin. She again let out another curse for being

defeated. She opened the wardrobe and while she was choosing a cloth, she realized her voice had been changed, it become thicker and manlier.

"Maybe I got cold" she thought to herself.

While I was lost in thought, the door opened so I looked to see feng yang min, my twin brother. He stared at me for about five minutes than he screamed

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he said in panic.

"What's wrong brother?" i said it in confusion.

"Look in the mirror and you will find out!" he said still in panic.

I walked up to the mirror of my bathroom, and when I did I screamed. I saw myself in the mirror, not as feng lan but as prince, I had white hair but couple of my hair

was black but to my horror my eyes were dark red and I got a little taller than before.

"Holy SHIT!..." I panicked.

Yang min came to me and with scared tone said

"You better check your body too" he said with low voice

I closed the bathroom and checked my body.

'Oh god NO NO NO!...' I thought to myself. My chest was flat like a wall and to add another horror I DID NOT have my female part, I had male part. Having it was

awkward enough in game but in real life….

"Oh god" I said it with tears in my eyes

I sat in the tub for one hour, crying, cursing. My brother didn't call me because he understand how bad is the situation, after an hour I opened the door, I looked at

him with sadness, he hugged me and with assurance said

"don't worry sis, I'm sure lolidragon will find a way to fix you, I'm sure of it"

"thanks brother" I said with smile, after that I heard a growling sound

"sis I know it's not a time for this but…CAN YOU MAKE BREAKFAST FOR ME!, I'm starving and it's getting late for university!" he yelled at me

"ok…." I was going to the kitchen when I realized something.

"how the hell am I going to xxx university when I'm like this?!" I almost yelled.

"oh…."yang min said in realization.

While I was cooking, we were thinking of a way for an excuse for me for not intending in classes (because we doubt, it will end this soon) so after ten minutes we got a solution

"so here is our solution: you will say that I'm very sick that I can NOT come for three months and for not being left behind from my lessons my long distant cousin

will come instead of me and when he learns, he will teach feng lan while she recovers. that's the plan" I smiled proudly.

"what about your friends, yun and jing? They surely will come to see you if you're ok or not" he smirked when I looked at him with horror.

After a few seconds something came to my mind

"if they wanted to see me, we just simply say that feng lan is staying at uncle's house which is out of town and no matter how much they value feng lan, they won't

come because it's far away and they too lazy" I said while crossing my arms like I won a game.

"Hmm…..sounds it will work, but what about his name? And how you gonna go to university if you don't exist in the world as feng lan's long distant cousin?!"

'He gets pretty smart when his too concern about something but guess what I already thought about it' I thought while smirking.

"A: for your second question I have to say that I know someone who can help me without any problem, cause its they damn fault so by now you know who I am

talking about.

B: and about you're first question, I already fond a name for myself, it's ' aristarco lades"

C: and finally I made breakfast for you so eat soon and go to uni" I put the dishes on the table

"What kind of name is that?" he said it while digging food which I did too.

"It's a Greece name and because of my looks do you even think people will see me as a normal person who lives around here, well NO and if we solve this problem, feng lan will be back to her life and her cousin will go back to Greece were he studies there"

"But it's hard to pronounce" he said in pained expression

"Well if it's hard for them, they can call me ari" I said with a smile

"Well I hope we help each other for lessons from now on, ari my new strange came out of nowhere cousin" he said in cheerful and teasing tune

"Little bastard" I cursed him quietly.

After eating breakfast as fast as we could, he went to uni while I went to lolidragon's house which was the last floor in they company. I arrived after half an hour, I

came out of taxi and went to the building, and to my luck lolidragon came out of elevator and was going out of building when I stopped her. She raised her head and

looked at me, after a minute she looked at me in panic.

"U...Um….p…prince?" she said while being in confusion and shock.

"Well hi lolidragon nice to see you too, well as you can see I am in a fucked situation so can we go to a place and talk properly" I said in anger and pained expression.

"Y...Yeah sure, we will go to my house which is in the last floor" she said in cheerful tune to keep my anger less.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
LOLIDRAGON'S POINT OF VIEW

Someone stopped me from going out, I looked up and to my shock I saw prince, the prince that was known as blood elf in second life, the prince that should not be

exist in real world but to my shock and a little happiness (hehe….imagine how many girls will follow him if they know he exist especially gui) and now why is he here,

I totally do NOT know.

"U…UM….p…prince?" I said in confusion and shock

"Well hi lolidragon nice to see you too, well as you can see I am in a fucked situation so can we go a place and talk properly" he I mean feng lan said in anger and

pained expression

"Y...Yeah sure, we will go to my house which is in the last floor" I said in cheerful tune to keep his anger less.

We went to the elevator, while we were going to the last floor I looked at lan, lan wore a white shirt with tight black jeans and black sport shoes, and for not making

anyone notice his I mean hers red eyes she wore black glasses, she find out I'm looking at him so she said

"What?" he said in a little angry tune

"Nothing just thinking you looks very hot in your brother's clothes" I said in cheerful tune, it really was true, all the girls and boys were looking at her like she is some

sort of model and some of them suspected him to be the prince because of his white hair.

"Well thank you for your comment" she said in a pained expression.

After a minute we arrived at my house.

We went to the guest room and sat there, my maid came and we ordered coffee.

"So tell me whatever you know" I said in a serious tune.

After half an hour of explanation, I let out a sigh

"I don't know what to say rather than I deeply sorry…..to be honest I never got any reports or any clue what is this so we don't know….it never happened before so it

will take time to solve this…I can't tell you how much time it will need to solve this problem but I will fix this no matter what….after all it's about our company too, if it

happens again, everyone will be in big trouble" I said with assurance.

Hi smiled and thanked me

"Oh right...when you told me of your plan you said you wanted to go to uni as 'aristarco lades'

But you can't just seat there without having id"

"Yes, which is why I need your help" prince said in serious tune

"Hehe…no problem, I will make ari as real as real life

So the operation begins

AFTER two Hours

The assistant:"its finished miss" she said in smile

I looked at ari, and smiled. He wore a black shirt with tight black jeans and else black shoes, we used blonde wig because no matter what color we used for his hair,

the white color would come back so we used wig, and it was oblivions if we just leave it be, people will notice with only one look, and for more security we used blue

lenses but now I look at his eyes, his eyes become weird(but in a good way), cause he got blue eyes with a little red in them BUT it was beautiful, in a simple word

he become A DARK NIGHT with white horse(or maybe black horse) anyway I whistled in satisfaction

"You look awesome" I said in cheerful tune

He let out a sigh.

"Well it's time for part two"

"What's part two?" ari said in confusion

"It's a part where not you will be a man outside but inside too!" I again said in cheerful tune

"Whaaat?" he said in horror  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you fans have enjoyed this chapter, give me your comments and tell me about story and if you have idea I will love to hear it

And your criticisms are allowed but not too harsh.

With for next chapter fans ^v^


	2. Chapter Two:Project Of Becoming A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> practicing to how to be a MAN!

Wheels of destiny

Chapter two: project of becoming a man

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince or any characters because it's owned by yu wo except my oc, I

Just used them in my fictional story, and just you so you know English is my second language so

Don't be harsh at me!

It's rated t but in few chapters the rate will go up (;

I hope you fans enjoy it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feng lan/prince/ari point of view

"Whaaaat?" I said in horror

Lolidragon looked at me with mischievous face

"you don't want to people say…oh look at him, he can't go to men's bathroom, he can't look to a pretty girls because he's not interested in them, and finally he looks

to pretty boys because he's INTERESTED in them" she said with a smirk

"True, I have to throw my girly personality for time being BUT….." I stopped for a minute.

"IT DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE TO KISS A GIRL" I said almost screaming.

"Don't worry, I don't mean to force you to give up you're first kiss or virginity" she said in teasing tune.

"(coughs)….So if that's not the case so what is it?" I said in confusion and embarrassment.

"Well I have a list for what we have to do" she said still smirking

"As long as it's not about kissing or something like that, it's fine" I said with serious tune

"I said don't worry, so all you've to do is do what's on the list, but don't worry I will help you" she said in cheerful tune.

"Ok, but if I don't like it, I won't do IT, understand?" I said in deadly tune

"Yes sir!" she said in fear

So the operation of making a man, BEGINS

In the lolidragon's bathroom

"When you want to pee, just stand in front of the toilet, grab you're….thing, and then release it"

"O…okay" I said in embarrassment

In the dining room

"Remember don't order what feng lan would order, the less similarity the less danger" she said in serious tune.

"Got it!"

In the bedroom

Lolidragon brought his butler and a maid, and said

"Strip" in a serious tune

"Whaaaaat?" then I said in shock

Lolidragon came and whispered in my ear

"My resources said that every year xxx university goes to a camp which they always go to beaches, and forcing every male in the uni to join the swimming

competition, so for avoiding of exposing, you have to take out your shirt to get used to it" she said in mischievous tune.

I sighed; I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. When I did, the maid collapsed and the young butler shouted his eyes, in that moment I smirked mischievously

"It seems like you like it" she said in teasing tune while looking at my flat like a wall chest.

"I don't like it but I got to say, it's entertaining to see men and women fall for me like that"

Lolidragon roll her eyes

"It seems like you got prince's personality in second life too" she said in amused tune

"Oh!"' it was enough to have prince's body and now his personality…ugh, I don't think people will get along with a fight & blood freak like me(and because of that, in

the past I always hide this side of me and only release it in second life)' I thought to myself while I sighed

"But it's good in a positive way, because in that case you won't act all girly in front of people" she said in cheerful tune

After an hour of tutoring

I spreaded myself on sofa and growled in frustration

"Finally it's finished"

"Yeah but there is one last thing its need to be done" she said while smiling

"What is it?" I sighed

Lolidragon ordered to maid to bring them, after a minute, the maids came and brought a small box and a dark blue bag

"What's this?" I said in confusion

Lolidragon opened the small box and to my surprise, it was a brand new Smartphone that came to stores recently and as long as I know, it's extreme expensive

"this is your new phone, and this bag is you're university bag, I'm sure you don't want to make people notice about your current phone and bag, so for avoiding the

danger and giving you a apology gift from our company, I give you this" she said smiling

"Oh…but the phone is too expensive, I can't accept it" I said while smiling.

"No refusing, take it or I will tell the girls all around the world about you're existent" she said in fake seriousness but still serious

"Okay okay" I sighed

"You have your family number in it; gui's number although he doesn't have it, ling bin Zhou aka wicked's number and"

"Aaaaaah" I screamed

"What?" she said in confusion

"I didn't thought about Zhou gege" I said while panicked

"You mean you didn't tell him about this whole missed up situation?"

"Yes" I said in frustration

"I think it's good that he knows about you being prince so tell him about the situation, I'm sure he will help you" she said smiling

"It's not the problem; the main problem is that IT'S EMBERRASING!" I said blushing

"Well yeah its kinda, cause him and gui are interested in you, but you have no choice because you lied about you're sickness and when he sees you in the second life

he will question you, so it's better to tell him about it" she said smiling

"Okay okay" I sighed in defeat

"I got an idea" lolidragon said in cheerful tune

Lolidragon grabbed her phone and called

"Hello I want a reservation in xxx restaurant at 8:00 pm…..yes I'm his daughter, make sure no one disturbs my guests…..the name of my guests are aristarco dares

and ling bin Zhou…thank you, bye!"

She turned her head around to face me and I looked at her in confusion

"I reserved a private room in xxx restaurant where you can talk to wicked without any problem"

"Um…..tonight?" I said nervously

"Yes, and by looks of your actions, you have to go if you don't, he will find out in much more worse situation" she said in a serious tune

"Okay, but don't come, I want to speak alone" I said in deadly glare (cause I don't want her to make it more embarrassing)

"alright…..oh right I forgot, I ordered my servants to take the dresses I choiced in the magazine today to your house, cause you only had this clothes which you're

wearing it and didn't want for you to get embarrassed by some stupid boys" she said smiling

"Thank you lolidragon, you done more than enough for me" I said in sincere tune

"Now call him and tell him about the meeting"

"Okay"

I grabbed my new phone and called Zhou gege

"hello Zhou gege….how are you….my voice…..um…I got a cold so my voice became like this…..can you meet me in xxx restaurant at 8:00 pm tonight….well I see

you…..bye…." I hanged up my phone while sweating

"Good job, now go to your house get a shower and a pair of dress and meet him tonight, don't forget to use you're lenses and wig" she said smiling

"Thanks, I see you again lolidragon"

"Bye Mr. Ari" she said in a teasing tune

"Bye Mrs. I am his daughter" and I replayed back in my own teasing tune

I came out of building and headed to my house (or would I say feng lan's house)

Lolidragon's point of view

'Hehe…..I'm not that nice, feng lan, or should I say, ari' I thought to myself while laughing  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feng lan/prince/ari point of view

I got to my house and walked to my room, when I opened the door, I freezed; my room got completely changed, someone had changed the color of the walls and

placed new stuff and took my things, and by now I know whose damn fault is that

"That little bitch" I cursed slowly

There was a note on my new desk which was written this:

'Hello ari, I hope you like your new room, I thought to change the girly room to a new stylish boy room, and don't worry about your parents, I call someone to give

them a five star class hotel cart for three months and by the reactions, I don't think they will come home and when you become feng lan again I will bring back you're

staff, don't thank me or I will get embarrassed

Ps: you're room wasn't that girly cause you didn't have any lipstick or similar staff but the room was still girly'

"Embarrassed and thank you my ass" I said angrily

In the evening

"Well, being neat…..checked….dressed well…..checked…..combing hair…..checked" I said in satisfaction

I wore a black shirt with a dark red scarf around my neck and on my chest, dark red jeans with black shoes.'

"I am kinda hot right now" I said smirking while looking at mirror ( I don't know way I liked black dresses, most girls would choice pink, yellow or light colors which I

don't like)

I looked at my watch, it was 7:30

'I better go right now' I thought to myself

I got in taxi and went to xxx restaurant, the restaurant was luxurious, and in hall was doors to private rooms, I gave my id cart (which lolidragon made for me), she

nodded with a blush and guided me to my room

'Why did she blush I wonder' I thought then I realized something

'A: I'm a man whom she's attracted to me and B: because I'm going to a private room which a man waits for me, and we will be sitting there, JUST BOTH OF US

ALONE so naturally they will blush at ether options' I sighed while I entered the room

I saw Zhou gege standed up from his sofa and looked at me with shock

"H….hi Zhou gege, it's me feng lan" I said with a nervous smile  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you fans have enjoyed this chapter, as always give me your comments and not too harsh comments, wait till next chapter, bye bye (;

the more comments, the more spirite you fans gave me and my next update will be tomorrow so wait *:

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE: AN UNWANTED ENCOUNTER


	3. Chapter Three:An Unwanted Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal day to meet wicked, but it turn's out to be more than a normal day!

Wheels of destiny

Chapter Three: An Unwanted Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince or any characters because it's owned by yu WO except my oc, 

I just used them in my fictional story, and just you so you know English is my second language so 

Don't be harsh at me!

It's rated t but in few chapters the rate will go up (;

I hope you fans enjoy it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ling bin Zhou/wicked point of view

'The door of the room opened and to my shock I saw prince or better say Xiao lan, but why she

looks different? she looks more like a boy than a girl and why her hair is short and colored in blonde,

And…..' as I was thinking she said something

H…..hello Zhou gege, it's me Xiao lan" she said in a nervous smile"

"hi…..um….prin…I mean Xiao lan, what happened to you, you look so…." I scanned her from toes

To head

"different" I hardly spoke

"w…..well, there is something I want to tell you" she sat on the sofa in front of me and I staring at

her strangely.

"um….what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked while still staring at her

"um you see there was a glitch in second life's system this morning and it affected me,

by…..makingmeprinceinreallife" she said the last sentence so quickly that I had to think about what

she had said. after a few seconds, I looked at her in shock for what she had just told me

"do…do you mean you became prince, you became a male?!" I almost screamed

"y...yeah" she whispered but it was enough loud for me to hear

She explained for me for half an hour, about what has happened from this morning until now

'I will kill that bastard, how can she tell her to strip in front of her servants, oh I'm gonna kill you

lolidragon' I thought to myself while closing my eyes to calm down

"so what are you want me to do?" I said while smiling to make her less nervous

"I want you to make sure no one knows about my identity, and if anyone asks you about me or

should I say, feng lan, you say she's sick and I'm visiting her every three weeks, she's getting better

and so on….." she said while smiling

"Alright...so when are you going to get back as Xiao lan?" I said while waiting for her answer,' oh god

I hope it doesn't get too long' I thought to myself

"right now, I don't know, lolidragon is working on that, and as soon as she finds out about

something, she will tell me"

"I hope this ends soon" I said with a worried tune

"don't worry, now that we are here, let's eat" she smiled at me

'even though she became prince, she still has her smile' I thought to myself while smiling

She looked at me and saw I'm smiling and blushed

'she looks cute when she's blushing but still it's weird because she's a man now' I thought to myself

We grabbed the menu and choosed our food, after a ten minutes of chatting and laughing, the

waiter

came with dishes, we ate while talking and after finishing the foods, we decided to walk to Xiao lan, I

mean ari's house (since she told me to start calling her that for not making people suspicious) which

was four blocks away, when we were walking out of restaurant, ari stopped walking and just staring

in front of him, I stopped too and looked to the direction where he looking and to my surprise I saw

gui standing and looking at us too.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feng lan/prince/Ari point of view

I was walking when I saw GUI, I froze and looked at him which he was looking at me too, he

walked to us, and when he stopped, he smiled and said

"hi wicked, it's so surprising to see you here….Hehe, you told me you like prince too but now you are

in a date with someone else" gui said while smirking

"I Do like him and for you to know, I'm not in a date and his just my friend" Zhou gege said angrily

I blushed for what he said ' does that mean Zhou gege loves me? no no, it can't be, maybe he's

saying this to protect me from gui….yeah that's it' I thought to myself

Gui looked at me and with a smiling face said

"nice to meet you, my name is min gui wen, but you can call me gui"

"um….nice to meet you too, my name is Aristarco Lades but you can call me Ari" I smiled to hide my

nervous.

"What an unique name you have, where are you come from?" gui asked being curious

"um…Greece country, I live in Athens" I said while still smiling

"oh Greece….. I know most of the world's language, I always wanted to talk someone with Greece

language…..can we speak in Greece?" he said smirking

'why do I think he want to know if I'm lying or not but it doesn't matter, now I'm going to use one of

my habits that nobody knows, even my family' I thought to myself while smirking

"ti thélete na milí̱soume? (translate: what you want to talk about?)" I smiled when I saw gui's eyes

got big like two football balls

"eísai kalós s 'af̱tó …póso chronó̱n eísai?̱ (translate: you are good at it…how old are you?") gui

said while smiling

"Eímai 19 etó̱n,kai póso chronón eísai?(translate:I'm 19 years old, and how

old are you?")

"Eímai 26 etó̱n, ó̱s eseís oi dýo gno̱rízoun o énas ton állo?(translate: I'm 26 years old, how did you

two know each other?") again asking with curiousness

'oh shit, how am I going to explain that, think about something lan, think!' I was thinking when

suddenly I got an idea

"ling bin zhou eínai o kalýteros fílos ti̱s feng lan , ótan í̱moun (translate: ling bin zhou is feng lans's

best friend, when I was visiting my sick cousin, I met him") I smiled nervously

'wow, I didn't thought I would make up something like that' I thought

"eísai xádelfos ti̱s feng lan ? (translate: you're feng lan's cousin?") He said, surprised

"naí, giatí? (translate: yes, why?") pretending like I don't know

"Eímai didaskalía ti̱s logotechnías sto panepistí̱mio xxx o̱s kathi̱gi̱tí̱s (translate: i'm teaching literature

in xxx university as a professor") he said smiling

"pragmatiká? Páo̱ sto en lógo̱ panepistí̱mio , o̱s foiti̱tí̱s , epeidí̱ lan eínai árro̱stos , gi 'af̱tó tha ti̱n

antikatastí̱sei kai tha didáxei ta mathí̱mata kai ótan anakámpsei , egó̱ tha páo̱ píso̱ sti̱ chó̱ra mou

(translate: really? I'm going to that university as a student, because lan is sick so I will replace her

and teach her the lessons and when she recovers, I will go back to my country") I said the same story

that my bro told gui

"sas ... tha páei píso̱ sti̱ chó̱ra eíste? (translate: you…..you will go back to your country?") gui said

with a low voice

" naí….. (translate: yes")' why he looked so sad?' I thought to myself

"(Coughs)….." Zhou gege coughed

"Oh sorry Zhou gege, well gui it was nice talking to you" I said while smiling

"the pleasure was mine" gui said smirking

While he said that, he grabbed my right hand and KISSED IT, I blushed while being in shock, Zhou

gege protested and with an angry tune said

"what the HELL are you doing?"

Gui let go of my hand and while smirking, he said

"one thousand years ago, some Greece people show their gratitude like this regardless of gender"

He said while looking at me

"THAT WAS ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO, in this century, you should shake hands or bow to each

other, NOT KISSING THEIR HANDS" he said still angry

"Zhou gege it's fine, well I have to go home, I will see you in the class professor gui" I said smiling

" please call me gui, just gui"

"but it's not right to call my professor his first name" I said with a fake worried

"no, it's okay, I don't like to be called professor, it makes me old" he said with a smile

"it's because you ARE old" Zhou gege said, smirking devilishly

"you shut up wicked, I'm 26, I'm not that old" gui said with a deadly glare

"what? shut up? You little brat!" Zhou gege said, this place was about to become a war world three,

but I stopped them

"stop it you two idiots, if you two don't stop fighting right now, I'm gonna rip your eyes out" I said

with a deadly glare

Zhou gege and gui and including people who were watching, froze. I grabbed their ears with my

hands and went in the taxi which was waiting for passengers.

"To the xxx street" I said to the driver

I was sitting next to door, they still didn't say a word, or better say they couldn't say a word; we

arrived at xxx street which my house was there,

"I'm going home, it was fun today, I hope we meet again, bye" they said goodbyes too

I got out of the car and paid taxi, and with a smiling face I went home, not knowing what is

happening right now between.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Min gui wen/gui point of view

"how do you know ari is the prince?" wicked said while looking to the streets

"I just know" I said with a small answer, cause I didn't want him to find out who told me

"so you not going to tell me, well it's fine, but just so you know….." he looked at me and with a

serious tune said

"I'm not going to let you win her"

(note: in their language, him and her are like each other and the word is write and pronounce the 

same, so gui doesn't know he's talking about her, not him)

"let's see who wins" I said while smirking

'I definitely won't hand him to you' I thought to myself

After arriving at wicked's house, he paid the taxi and went home without saying goodbye, after ten

minutes I arrived at my house, I sat on my desk, thinking about today

04:00 pm, location: gui's house

I was examining the tests when suddenly my phone rang, I answered

"hello?"

"hi gui, it's me lolidragon!" the woman said with a cheerful tune

"oh hi lolidragon, I got surprised; how did you find my number?" I said with confusion

" Hehe….. I got my own resources, well the reason I called is about prince"

When she said prince, my heart started to go insane

"d….did something happened to prince?" I said with a worried tune

"no silly, it's opposite, I got good news for you, tonight prince is going out with his friend in xxx

restaurant at 8:00 tonight, you can go and finally see him" she said with a cheerful tune

'I can go and see him' I thought with excitement 'but….'

"but I swore to not see him until the day he wants to see me" I said with disappointment

"fine, but it will be your fault if wicked won her/him, wicked knows prince in the real world, but you

don't….listen to me, this is your last chance, think about it, well I have to go, bye"

"bye lolidragon" I hanged up my phone and thought about it

'I know I shouldn't go but what if this was my last chance? If I don't see him tonight, I will never see

him again in the real world, yes I will see him and talk to him, I won't lose to wicked'

" I won't hand prince to you, never, prince is mine!" I said with seriousness

8:00 pm Friday night

I arrived at xxx restaurant and waited near the entrance, I waited for about an hour, then in that

moment I saw wicked walking with someone, I looked at the person and I immediately recognized

him, it was prince, it was the same face with different hair and eye color, he saw me too, and by his

reactions, he looked shocked, wicked saw me too so I went to them, my plan was talking to

him in a quiet place but seeing this tomato, I changed my plan, I decided to act like I don't know who

he is, we talked and I learned his name and where he came from and damn, his really good at

speaking Greece, the more surprising is that his miss lan's cousin and his going to my university as

one of my students, I was so happy that I wanted to fly, we talked on and on then he told me he will

go to his country after miss lan recovered, I got sad, min told me too but I didn't know his

cousin was the prince, then wicked broke our conversation with his stupid cough, ari said sorry to

him and was saying goodbye to me, I didn't want it to end like this so I kissed his hand and oh god he

blushed!Wicked got angry we said some insulting words to each other then ari came and threatened

us with his deadly glare, in that moment I thought to myself 'yes, he really is the prince!' he grabbed

our ears and pushed us inside the taxi, we were silent or better say we couldn't say something cause

he might kill us, we arrived at ari's house, he said goodbye and went out, in the way to wicked's

house he asked me how did I know he was the prince 'it seems like he found out' I thought, I didn't

tell him, and he didn't ask again but he told me he's gonna win him 'Heh….I never let you win'

In the midnight location: gui's house

After showering, I sat on my big bed, thinking

"I will make you mine ari, I will make you see me as a man" I said with a serious tune

This was my new purpose and I'm gonna achieve it.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry fans, this chapter was for yesterday but my dog started to vomit so since I loved him so 

much I brought him to the doctor and it seems like he got sick and the doctor gave him three shots

(I hate it when doctor gives him shots, I want to rip his throat but I control myself)

Well fans wait for my next chapter, and don't forget to review my fan fiction, the more you gave 

me, the happy you make me and I'm sorry if i wrote the greek words wrong….bye!...


	4. Chapter Four:Lolidragon Is More Devilish Than Satan Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day, that we see the art of lolidragon, being the queen of develishes!

Wheels of destiny

Chapter Four: lolidragon is more devilish Than Satan Himself!

Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince or any characters because it's owned by yu WO except my oc, 

I just used them in my fictional story, and just you so you know English is my second language so 

Don't be harsh at me!

It's rated t but in few chapters the rate will go up (;

I hope you fans enjoy it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lolidragon's point of view

16:00 pm Friday, location: second life

I went to second life, and after that to the infinity restaurant, it seems like all of group were in the

Restaurant and were worried about prince for not coming, I sat with others, and told them to go

with me to a quiet place to discuss serious matters, after ten minutes we reached an empty jungle

and I started share the news with: ugly wolf, yulian, and doll

"I know, all of you have questions, why prince, wicked and gui haven't come, is anything happened

to them?, when they will come? And so on…. I have something to tell you but you must keep it a

secret, understand?" I said in serious tune and everyone nodded

"I will tell you about the prince's real identity because he wants to see you all" I said smiling

"really!... yay I'm happy to see prince" doll said in cheerful tune

" But why he didn't tell us about it himself?" ugly wolf said being happy but confused

"it's because his busy today and he's a little shy so he told me to tell you" I smiled, trying not to

smirk

" oh I see….. when can we meet him?" yulian said, still having her normal expression

"Sunday night in xxx restaurant at 7:00, there is a privet room for us" I said still smiling

" so tell us who he is and why gui and wicked didn't come?" ugly wolf said smiling

I told them prince's name and where he came from and why he's in xxx city, and how much he will

Stay till he go back to Greece and he will meet gui and wicked earlier than them

"I never thought that miss lan is prin… I mean ari's cousin and to add it, he's a Grecian" ugly wolf said

in shock

"Me too, I thought he was Taiwanese or Chinese cause he speaks Chinese very well" doll said while

being amused

"well…. It's because his relatives from his mother's side are from china and Taiwan but his mother

born in Greece so that's why he can speak well" I managed to say something to not make them

suspicious

"and why prince is meeting gui and wicked first?" she said STILL having her normal expression

"It's because prince talked to wicked to meet him tonight but gui heard them and forced prince to

meet him too so three of them will see each other tonight" still managed to say something

"but why prince wanted to see wicked FIRST?" yulian said, this time with confusion

'Opss, how am I gonna explain?' I thought to myself but since I'm the great lolidragon, I managed to

come up with an excuse

"it's because feng lan is wicked's best friend so yesterday wicked went to feng lan's house to check

on her and saw prince, and wicked recognized him immediately, so prince decided to meet him

tonight to tell him why he is here and talk about feng lan's health" I smiled to not show my annoying

for having to answer this question

"and you know this how?" yulian asks not knowing my annoyed face

"cause I know his real identity for a long time and he came an hour ago explained to me what

happened and to tell you guys he wants to see you…. Okay since nobody has any question lets go

and train ourselves and remember, the meeting is on Sunday night and nobody must know about

our conversation" I said in serious tune, everyone agreed and we went to training area

'Hehe…. My boring life will become so much fun' I thought and laughed an evil one which caused my

comrades look at me with confusion

"it's nothing, lets train!" I said with excitement  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feng lan/Prince/Ari point of view

Saturday, 8:00 am (morning), location: feng's house

I woke up from sound of alarm, I cursed in a low voice and turned off the annoying sound, it was

Saturday but I have to cook breakfast for my brother, honestly why can't he just sleep in weekends

and not eat the damned breakfast, is he going to die if he do that, I truly wander; I got out of bed

and went to the bathroom to shower, but before that I wanted to pee, I was going to pee when I

realized something

"I'm a man now, I can't pee like girls anymore" I sighed and did the way lolidragon had told me, I

blushed, ' oh I don't want to remember when lolidragon thought me how to do it, it was extremely

Embarrassing' I thought to myself while doing the way I had to do it, after that I showered and wore

A blue shirt with white jeans, I looked at myself in the mirror, I hadn't wore my wig or put my lenses,

I looked at my face and frowned, I looked exactly like prince' oh how much I want this nightmare to

End' I thought to myself but an idiot who wake from his idiotic sleep, knocked my door and with an

Angry tune said

"Ari! Wake up and make my breakfast, I'm starving!" it seems like he will die if he don't eat breakfast

"Okay okay…. Just so you know I'm awake and I'm gonna make you're damned breakfast so wait!" I

Said with an angry tune and after that no sound came from my brother, I got out of the room and

Went to the kitchen, while I was cooking, I noticed my brother hiding beyond the wall and looking at

Me like I will kill him if I see him

"No need to be scared and I'm sorry that I yelled at you" I said smiling

"It's okay, but since you became the prince, you're personality became…..so much meaner"

He said with a worried tune

"Well yeah lolidragon said that too, but don't worry, it's not like I'm going to choke you if you get too

Annoying" I said with a genuine smile

Yang min gulped his throat with a fakery smile, after ten minutes, I made breakfast and after we ate,

We went to our room and then to the second life, I arrived at my castle, there were lolidragon, doll,

gui and wicked, lolidragon saw me and came to me

"Um… prince can I talk to you for a second?" lolidragon said with a worried tune

"Sure" I said in confusion, we went to my chambers and talked there

"Something happened yesterday, odd squad and I were training, yulian asked me where is prince,

gui and wicked, I told them the truth but not the whole of it, I told them you are meeting wicked to

show him your true identity, the members said that why we can't see him, we want to see him, if we

don't we will tell some fan girls about the location, so I said to them you will meet them in xxx

restaurant at 8:00 pm in Sunday night, they all agreed and swore to not to tell anyone….that's what

happened" lolidragon said in sadness

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!... How am I gonna face them like this and why did you tell them that!" I

said angrily, lolidragon's eyes watered

"I had no choice; I didn't want fan girls to find out about your meeting so I had to tell them that"

lolidragon said while crying

"Okay okay I know you didn't have a choice so don't cry….." I said smiling to make her stop crying

"Okay…. The persons who are coming are, the odd squads, wicked and yang min, nobody knows

about it and nobody else will come, so don't worry, your coming right?" lolidragon said with a

cheerful tune (she gets back to herself so quickly) I thought to myself

"Yeah I will come" I sighed in defeat

"yay….. well we have to go do some training and checking continent's defense with the team, let's

go" she said still in cheerful tune

while training, I noticed gui looking at me different than before, his gaze looks totally different, he

looks at me with….lust? it's like he wants to eat me, I blushed and I was so distracted that I didn't

noticed the giant boar which owned the boars (WHICH we are killing) running towards me, he raised

his horns, and wanted to rip me with it when a white light crossed his body and died, I looked at the

source of the light then I saw gui holding his bow toward it, if he didn't do that, I would have

experienced the horrible pain then died before rebirthing

"thanks gui" I smiled

"you're welcome" he said with a smile

'that's strange; he replayed me by answering without jumping on me or saying his usual idiotic

words like: majesty or highness' I thought to myself while being in shock, gui noticed it and smirked,

then he looked at the apple tree and said

"I'm planning to harvest my lovely apples in some other way, I wander what results gonna be" he

said with a smirk, doll came and with a cheerful tune said

"lolidragon said lets go to look around our continent's defense"

"o...okay, let's go" I said while thinking about what gui was talking about

After a few hours I took off my helmet, I was tired because of the training and going to the whole

central continent, I was relaxing on my bed, when I remembered gui's gaze, I blushed at the memory

'Why did he look at me like that' I thought, and then an image of me and gui kissing each other came

to my mind, I immediately moved my head to the sides' NO; I'm NOT going to be kissed for the FIRST

time In REAL life while being a MAN ' I almost yelled in my thought  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Doll's point of view

phew, after I logged off from second life, I talked to my parents about the meeting, they refused at

first but when I threat them if they don't let me go there alone, I will go out whenever I want to,

they agreed, it's surprisingly works every time' being a princess is hard' while I was thinking, the

maid came with a bowl of dark chocolate ice cream, then she returned to her seat because it's

dangerous standing while being in a plane ' but who cares, as long as I can meet my friends its fine' I

smiled while eating my ice cream  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lee Tian lang/ugly wolf' point of view

I came out of shower, after wearing clothes; I sat on the chair thinking about gui's words

Two hours ago

After an hour of coming out of second life, gui called me

"Hi wolf dage" gui said in cheerful tune

"hello gui"

"Wolf dage I decided!" he said in serious tune

"You decided what?" since he found about my identity at university, he shares his decisions and feeling he have for prince with me

"I want to capture prince's heart" he said with a very serious tune

I didn't know what to say, because I'm not a relationship adviser, let alone a gay relationship adviser,

so I said this

"um… that's greet, you finally want to confess your love to him" I said with a happy tune

"yes, I saw him last night, you not gonna believe it, his the same but the color of his eyes and his hair

are different BUT his personality is the same, I was in cloud nine when I find out his gonna be one of

my students" he said, and by his tune, I think he really was on cloud nine

"well that's really greet, did prince told you about the meeting?" I said not being surprised cause

lolidragon told us about ari

"um…yeah he told me it's on Sunday night at xxx restaurant 8:00 pm"

"well I see you then, um I have some paper works I have to do, if you don't have anything to say" I

really have paper works to finish

"oh…okay, then I see you on Sunday night, bye wolf dage" he said in cheerful tune

"bye gui"

10:20 pm Saturday night

I laughed at the memory' I'm happy he's going to go for him this time for SERIOUS, I wander if prince

is gay too or not, if not gui will hurt so much and I also looking forward to that night because I get

to see yulian for the first time' I smiled at the thought  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yulian's point of view

'hmm, I wander what wolf gege is like? But never mind, I will like him no matter what's he like' I

thought to myself while smiling  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Min gui wen/Gui' point of view

I was relaxing on the bed, thinking of what happened today

Before prince arrives at second life, lolidragon dragged me and wicked in a corner and talked to us,

she told us that ari told him about the meeting and before we arrive today, she accidently told group

about the meeting, they got upset because ari didn't see them so ari told lolidragon to tell them he's

going to meet them in xxx restaurant on Sunday night at 8:00 pm

"he really said that?" wicked said with a suspicious tune

"of course he said that, prince didn't want them to be upset with him so he decided to meet

them" she said in cheerful tune

"okay so we will see him" I said smiling ear to ear, wicked saw me and said a curse with a low voice

I smiled at the memory' I'm gonna meet him again, and this time for sure, I will make him fall for me

because he's MINE' I swore upon my life as I slept  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zhuo ling bin/ Wicked's point of view

I walked to my yard, and sat on the wooden chair, remembering of what happened today

After the conversation we had about the meeting, gui went to check the castle's looks and see if

there is a problem or something is missing, I was going too but lolidragon stopped me, and talked to

me about something that gui must not know

"the real reason why prince wanted to see them was because if they see him like this, they won't

suspect prince to be feng lan, so for prince's sake, we have to act naturally like he IS a real boy,

which he IS now" she talked very low so that way I can hear her only

"alright for prince's sake I will do anything even faking his identity" I said in a serious tune

"good…uh prince came… let's go" she said in a cheerful tune

I sighed, while getting up from the wooden chair' for prince's sake I will do anything, be anything,

from the start she was mine alone, and even the idiotic gui can't take her from me, she's MINE' I

swore under the moon light  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feng Yang Min/Feng Wu Qing's point of view

I wanted to shower when my phone rang, I looked at my number and froze, it was lolidragon's

number, I was very happy so I immediately answer it

"hi my lovely lolidragon" I said in cheerful tune

"Hi yang gege" she said with a happy tune

Wait, did she just call me yang gege, I was shocked because lolidragon would never call me that, no

matter how much I wanted it

"hello? Yang gege, why don't you answer" she said with a worried tune

"um…. I'm here my lovely lolidragon, why did you call me" I said with a happy tune

"I want you to do something for me, if you do it, you can take me to a date" the moment she said that,

I immediately answer it

"anything, anything, just say it!" hell I'm not going to lose this opportunity, I will do ANYTHING

"well you see there is a meeting with odd squad and wicked, you are invited too and I will be there

too, the request I want is….. act in front of group, talk to ari like he really IS your male cousin and

pretend that your sister, feng lan is sick, if you say or do anything otherwise, you will never date or

see me, understand?" she said in serious tune

"what are you talking about lolidragon, I DO actually have a cousin named ari" I said while laughing

awkwardly

"good, then I will see you Sunday night my yang gege, bye!" she hanged up the phone

"bye my lovely soon to be girlfriend" I smiled at the thought of her being my girlfriend and I then went to the shower  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lolidragon's point of view

'Hehe… my plan is working; what a bunch of idiots, they believe anything I say , soon all of us will

meet prince and the fun of it, is that prince will stuck between gui and wicked, hehehe…..there is no

evil devilish than me in the universe, not even the Satan' I giggled while thinking about what

will happen that night  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you fans have enjoyed it, sorry that my update took so long, I'm going to an adviser for my 

University entrance exam, it's very tough to go to a university being in a science major (I know it's 

Weird right? Being in a science major and have a yaoi fetish, then welcome to my world, where 

Everything is weird :D) anyway, my next update will take some time too so don't get mad and 

Don't forget to leave review for my fan fiction, byeee!...


	5. The Meeting, The Kiss And ...... The Truth?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari Get's an accident during his(her) meeting, What Will Happen To Him?  
> Gui's parents find out about their son's love enterest, What Would They Reaction Be?

 

**Wheels of destiny**

**Chapter Five: the Meeting, The Kiss And….. The Truth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince or any characters because it's owned by yu WO except my oc,**

**I just used them in my fictional story, and just so you know English is my second language so**

**Don't be harsh at me!**

**It's rated t but in few chapters the rate will go up (;**

**I hope you fans enjoy it!**

* * *

 

**_Feng Lan/Prince/Ari's Point Of View_ **

**Sunday night, 6:58 pm, Location: xxx Restaurant**

I was standing beyond the privet door of our meeting room, I was very nervous, my hands were

Shaking, but suddenly I remembered something

**Saturday, time: 5:43, Location: Lolidragon's House**

"Well if you want to make every one believe that you ARE a MAN named Aristarco Lades which is a

Grecian name WHICh means YOU ARE a Grecian, you have to act in front of everyone, you're

Teammates, you're friends and even you're acquaintances, you have to act so well that even you

Would believe such thing is exist and if you want something like that, you have to follow my orders

No matter what they are" lolidragon said with seriousness

"Okay" I said with doubt

"First you have to read this notebook that I've made" she gave me a yellow notebook

I looked at the pages; it was about Greece country, the name of the Greece president, Greece's

Famous places, Athens and all the things a person should know if they live there

"But why you giving me THIS?" I asked while being curious

"Cause there is a smart ass in the Squad" lolidragon said with annoyed face

"Smart ass?" I said, having no clue

"Yes, Yulian is the smart ASS, the moment she sees you, is the moment she analyzes you, she will

Watch you carefully and if you make a small, just a tiny small mistake, THEN YOU ARE DONE!" she

Said with seriousness

"Oh, I didn't think of that, and if she finds out, she surly will tell others" I said with a scared tune

"Don't worry, as long as you have me, nobody even the smartest ass in the world won't found out"

She said, smiling

"Thank you lolidragon" I smiled

"Well let's go back to work" she said with a cheerful tune

After three hours of practicing, memorizing and acting, we sat on the sofa and I sighed in frustration

"(Sigh) I'm tired" I said in frustration

"Me too, well you're ready for tomorrow but remember, no matter what happens, whether

Awkward or not, don't tell the squad about the truth, if they know, they will treat you like a girl in

The game and I'm sure you entered the game because you hate that, isn't it?" she said with

Seriousness

"Of course I won't tell them, I will make sure of that" I said with deadly glare ' hell I'm not gonna be

The weak feng Lan I used to be even if that means throwing away my pride' I vowed with

Determination

After planning and chatting, I went home, got shower and slept while wandering about tomorrow

* * *

 

**_Min Gui Wen/Gui's Point Of View_ **

Saturday night, time: 6:30, location: Min's house

"So son, how was your week?" my mom, asked me with a cheerful tune

"Great, I had met somebody that I wanted to see for a long time" I said with a happy tune

"Really?...who is the girl?" my father asked with amused tune

'Um…do they think, it's a girl?...ohhh riiiight, I didn't tell them that I'm gay, well it's not like I can tell

Them without giving my mother a heart attack and receiving a punch from my father…..so no,

Definitely no' I thought to myself

"Um she's handso….. I mean beautiful; she is a foreigner, Grecian, we met in the second life and she

Came a few days ago to my university as my student, she came to learn literature to teach her sick

Cousin because her cousin is my student and she doesn't want her to get bad grades, so because of

That…." 'Fuuuuuuuuck did I just said the whole truth (except the part that it's not she but he), what

If, my parents become curious enough to come to my uni and see him, oh you stupid stupid gui' I

Thought miserably

"Oh she's so kind to come all this way, just to help her cousin" my mother said with a happy tune

"Invite her here, we want to meet her" my father said with a smile

"Wait people, it's not like we're in a relationship (despite my wish) so let me tell you straight, we are

Not lovers, you two will not come to my uni in any circumstances, understood?" I said with a serious

Tune

"Oh pity," my mother said with a sad tune "I thought we would finally see you getting married…..

Anyway, if that's the case we still have some marriage candidates for you" suddenly my mother put

Some pictures of the girls on the table out of nowhere

"They all willing to marry a smart, handsome and a working man like you, choose one of them" my

Mother said in a cheerful tune

"Mother!" I said with a tired voice

"Now choose one of them, but if you want my opinion…." My father was still talking

"Fath…."

"Oh nice choosing, but she is a little…" my mother and father were talking like I wasn't there

"Hey you two, I already love someone" I said with an angry tune 'oh hell I didn't say that, well Gui,

Good job, you are the smart and in the same time the dumbest man in the world, now they will

Questioning you for the rest of your

Life until you tell them the answer; really Gui, good job' I cursed myself

"Who is she?" they both said with a happy tune, I sighed ' this gonna be a long night' I thought to

Myself

After four hours of talking, I finally managed to convince them that I love someone and I won't tell

Them until the time comes, I collapsed on my bed, I took out my wallet from my pocket and opened

It, inside it was some money and credit card and a picture of Ari, in the picture he was smiling

Brightly (Lolidragon had gave me the picture since I missed prince so much and wanted to see him

Every day), I took out the picture and looked at it lovingly

"When will you become mine?" I whispered

I sighed, after that I put my wallet and the picture on my nightstand, and went to shower and

Finally went to bed 'tomorrow I will see him again' I smiled and went to sleep

* * *

 

**_ Feng Lan/Prince/Ari's Point Of View _ **

After five minutes of struggling, I finally opened the door; there I saw my team, lolidragon, my

Brother, Zhou gege, doll, ugly wolf, yulian and Gui

Nobody talked, they just looked at me, and the air was getting thick so I spoke

"H…Hi my name is Ari, nice to see you guys" I said with a smile, trying to sound normal

"Hello" they said

"Yay finally we met you" Doll said with a cheerful tune

I smiled at her; I sat down on the only seat available which was between Gui and Zhou gege. Like

Lolidragon has said, yulian DID analyzed me, she was looking at me from my head to toes, well ugly

Wolf did too; on the contrary he was shocked to see me, like he was suspecting someone else. Well

Doll was enjoying her time with ice cream and brother was staring at lolidragon and lolidragon was

Drinking her wine and smiling at him and about Gui and Zhou gege well…… they were staring deadly

At each other, I sighed in frustration.

No one spoke until the waitress came, each of us ordered food and again after the waitress left, no

One spoke so I started speaking

"Well I never thought I would be in a university were ugly wolf gege and gui would be there" I said

With a smile

"Me too and I never thought prince is a Grecian" ugly wolf said

"Please call me Ari" I said

"It was destiny to have Ari as my student" Gui said with a grin

"Well you're destiny wouldn't last since Ari will go back to his country after a few months" Zhou gege

Said while smirking

"WELL nobody knows what will happen in the future" this time Gui smirked

"Ty khochesh' " Zhou gege said in Russian

"Posmotrim"Gui said in Russian

Everyone looked at them with confusion except lolidragon which was grinning

"Well guys we are here to talk not to fight" I said with a deadly glare at both of them which made

Them to shut up, after that the waitress brought our plates and everyone ate eagerly. While we

Were eating Gui noticed how much I love meatballs so he gave me some of his (we both ordered the

Same meal)

"Thank you" I smiled happily

"Y…You're welcome" he stared at me for a minute then continued eating, not sure why.

After finishing our meals I went to the bathroom.

'Oh it's my first time going to a public's bathroom' I was very nervous' keep calm lan, it's going to be

Fine' I used the bathroom, while I was washing my hands, I sensed a hand grabbing my ass, I turned

And I saw a drunken masculine man in his thirties and he was smirking while he grabbed it harder

"H…Hey, what are you doing?!" I shouted with an angry tune

"Such a nice looks, I bet you were sleeping with countless men, I'm rich why not sleep with me" he

Said in husky voice

"You freak!" I wanted to punch him in the face but he found out and grabbed my hand and pushed

Me to the wall, one of his hands grabbed both of my hands and the other closed my mouth to not let

Anyone hear my screams

"You don't mind if I fuck you here? Cause I don't have any patience" he smirked and he licked my

Neck. Tears were falling from my eyes ' no, it's not happening….someone save me….Gui… where are

You, save me!' I closed my eyes, after a minute I heard a shout

"You son of a bitch! Get away from him" I opened my eyes and I saw Gui running toward the man

With a Deadly glare which made me scare, he punched the man and the man fell to the ground, Gui

Got a step closer to the man and crushed his right hand with his feet

"Don't ever touch my life ever again, if I saw you near him, there WILL be consequences" he

Said with a deadly glare

Gui walked toward me, grabbed my hand and we got out of the bathroom. We were walking fast

And we passed our privet room

"Hey we passed the room" I said but he didn't listen to me

He took me to an empty room and closed the room, he looked at me with an angry glare, I didn't

Know what to say, he walked toward me, I didn’t like this Gui, he wasn't the man I used to know,

Always acting like a fool and saying foolish things, no this man I was seeing was an aggressive and

Possessive man, I got scared so I stepped back until I smashed to the wall, he reached closer to me,

He was so close I could feel his breath on my face

"Why didn't you defend yourself or you wanted him to fuck you that much" he shouted, I got scared

But I got offended by his words

"Wanted to but he was stronger than me" I said with an annoyed tune

"You are the Prince, you could have easily beat him" this time he said with an annoyed voice

"We are not in the second life so don't confuse reality with the game besides….." he said some

Annoying words, why not give him a pay back."Allowing him to fucking me or not, is not you're damn

Business" After I said that suddenly I felt something on my mouth. I couldn't register what was

Happening, Gui Was kissing me, I tried to broke the kiss but he hugged me tightly and kissed me

Harder, he slipped his Tongue in my mouth' Gui is kissing me…Gui is kissing me…Gui is kissing me' I

Thought over and over, the feeling of his warmth made go numb. after a

Few minutes we broke our kiss, I was breathing hard, he again got closer, I thought he

Was going to kiss me again so I closed my eyes, but after a minute nothing happened, I opened my

Eyes and so him in front of my face only a few inches away

"I will kill whomever touches you, you're mine, you're leaps, you're body, I don't care how many you

Slept with, but from now on you will be mine and I will make sure of that" he said with seriousness

"And who are you to decide?" I said, pretending that I didn't notice the meaning of his words

"I'm you're everything" he said with a smirk

"You seem full of yourself" I said mischievously

"Well something tells me I should be" he said

I wanted to tease him a little more but the door suddenly opened

"Prince, where are y……Oh, it seems like we came in a bad time" lolidragon giggled, brother still

Was staring at Lolidragon, yulian ignored the comment but was blushing, doll was holding her ice

Cream and was still eating it (didn't she finish it???), ugly wolf was…..smiling, like he was pleased

And Zhou gege he was…..angry but didn't say anything

"Let's go to our room, LOVE BIRDS" she giggled

"LOLIDRAGON" I said with embarrassment

We went to our room and talked a lot but Zhou gege didn't talk too much like he was upset about

Something, anyway after we talked which was three hours later, we called taxis and went to home.

**_ Time: 11:45, Location: Feng's house _ **

I came out of shower and fell on the bed

"The day had finally ended" I said in tired voice

I thought about today, the meeting, the talking, the pervert and….I blushed at the thought, the

K…kiss. 'Gui kissed me….Gui kissed me…..Gui kissed me……… why didn't I

Pushed him away?....why I liked him kissing me?......' I blushed at my thoughts and hided under the

Sheets.' Sleep lan…..just go to sleep' I repeated over and over until I slept

* * *

 

**_ Location: Gui's house, Time: 10:38 _ **

**_ Gui's Point Of View _ **

"I'm home….." I said but nobody welcomed me' strange, mother and father always greet me'

"Mother, fath…." I froze; mother and father were sitting, their eyes were red and she was holding a

Picture, I got closer to them and saw Ari's face.' Oh I forgot to put the picture in my wallet, but it's

Not like they would find out, would they???' I thought nervously

"Hi what's the matter?" I said, trying not to look nervous

"Who is he?" my father asked seriously

"U...um one of my friends" I lied but they didn't believe it

"Don't lie to us; the person in this picture has blonde hair, blue eyes, he's clearly a foreigner and as

Long as I remember you like a girl who was a foreigner and this person isn't she but he" she said with

An angry tune which made me startle

"Are you…….Gay?" my father said with a broken voice

I didn't want them to find out but I couldn't lie to them anymore, they deserve to know the truth so I

Said with all my courage' which might cost my life'

"I'm…….. Yes, I'm gay" I said with a scared tune

* * *

 

**_Sorry Gus it's been a long time since I wroth any chapter, well there are reasons:_ **

**_1) I have some teacher who don't give a fuck about our'(student's) free time_ **

**_2) I somehow lost my Inspiration but good news is, it got back (not completely)_ **

**_3) The lack of comments (the more the merrier)_ **

**_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter friends, the next chapter will come soon!_ **

**_Russian word's meaning_ **

Ty khochesh' ** _means you wish!_**

Posmotrim ** _means we will see!_**

**_If I didn't pronounce it correctly then sorry Russian people, it's Google's fault!_ **

 


	6. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenge in Gui's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!!!  
> Sorry that i took too (tooooooooooo) long to update my story  
> And this chapter is very short  
> Since i haven't wrote anything in a long time  
> Hope you understand!  
> But i will make it up to you!  
> Enjoy!!!

After telling the truth, father got angry. He wanted to talk but mother touched his hands and looked at him, after they stared at each other for 10 minutes He finally spoke

"We inviting him to dinner tomorrow night, bring him" he said calmly 

Aftertwo minutes, i registered what he was saying And i Panicked. 'they think that we're dating!!'

"B..but.." but mother cut me off

"No buts young man, if we don't see him tomorrow night, you will be no longer our son!" She said with seriousness.

"O..okay" i said with fear. ___________________________________

_**Later in gui's Bedroom** _

I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed like a defeated man. 'fuck, what should i do?... What in the name of god should i DO!!!!' i screamed in my mind. _________________________________

_**Later In Gui's Parents's Bedroom** _

_**Third POV** _

"our son finally fell in love!" Ms. min giggled

"I was worried our son wouldn't fall in love at all but here it is!!! An opportunity to have our son get marry and have children... Although they have to adopt children" mr. Min laughed at the thought of having four grandchildren

"On top of it, he fell for a beautiful foreigner! Now i can bragg about my future son in law in front of that damned ms. Lee" ms. Min said with satisfaction.

"I tried very hard not to laugh at our son's stupidity, with his IQ, how couldn't he figure that we were acting?" Mr. Min laughed remembering his son's frightened face

"Thank God he didn't find out, this way he can show us his boyfriend real soon instead of making excuses like the last time"

The Min couple smiled wickedly befor going to bed.


End file.
